La última escena
by Reiha-wan
Summary: ¿Qué tanto me odiaba la vida como para emparejarme con Yukihira para el trabajo de la clase de Artes? / AU Escolar / SouTaku


**Fictober prompt:** I kiss you

 **Universo alterno:** Escuela -común(?)-

 **Nota:** Narrado desde el punto de vista de Takumi.

 **-x-**

 _Sorteo de historias._

Miraba con desgano la enorme frase en el pizarrón, justo a un lado del escritorio del profesor.

Como si no fuera suficiente el trabajo que sería armar un escenario para títeres y el averiguar cómo confeccionarían éstos sin terminar con decenas de banditas en los dedos, lo que no podía sacarme de la cabeza era ¿qué tanto me odiaba la vida como para emparejarme con Yukihira para el trabajo de la clase de Artes? Y no digo que sea algo malo, pero digamos que mi suerte no ha sido la mejor últimamente. La gota que derramó el vaso fue el momento en que tuve que meter la mano en una tómbola llena de papelitos que nos indicaría cuál sería la obra que representaríamos: La historia giraba en torno a una princesa y la guerra en que estaba involucrada su reino.

Fui demasiado lento. Cuando me di cuenta, Yukihira ya le había dicho al profesor que yo haría de la princesa.

 _«Punto para los títeres»_ , pensé. Habría sido bastante vergonzoso el tener que vestirme con uno de esos estúpidos vestidos de nuevo; sigo sin creer que Isami haya formado parte de ese odioso plan para vestirme de chica. ¡Pero no volvería a caer!

Cuando regresamos a nuestros lugares, Yukihira no dejaba de observarme con esa característica sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Como detestaba que hiciera eso.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, _princesa_?

—Fuiste tú quién sacó el papel de _Teatro Guiñol_ , así que encárgate de los títeres.

Decidí ignorar sus comentarios sobre que sería demasiado fácil de hacer mientras le daba una leída rápida al libreto que me había dado el profesor. Dijo que podíamos presentar la obra de la manera que quisiéramos y con los ajustes que consideráramos, por lo menos podría sacarme un peso de encima.

—Puedo adaptarla para que todo lo cuente un sólo narrador, así no lo arruinarás por olvidar los diálogos, como acostumbras.

— ¡Pero yo quería hacer al caballero de la princesa! ¡Eso es injusto!

— ¡Serás el caballero y todos los extras! ¡Yo tendré que hacer los monólogos de la princesa por tu culpa!

Algunos de nuestros compañeros comenzaron a murmurar por nuestra discusión.

Siempre era de esa manera.

Desde que llegó a esta escuela, Yukihira hacía todo lo humanamente posible para ganarse el odio de la mayoría. Su actitud tan molesta podía llegar a ser considerada incluso arrogante, pues de tonto sólo tenía la facha. Era uno de los mejores alumnos de la preparatoria, y ni siquiera yo podía decir nada contra eso.

Al principio, pensé que debía ser una pesadilla estar en la misma clase que él, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era un experto en hacer malinterpretar todo lo que hacía y decía. Podría decirse que nos tolerábamos el uno al otro, pues la rivalidad que habíamos desarrollado en clase nos había hecho cercanos de alguna extraña manera. Entonces descubrimos que teníamos amigos en común de otras clases y, sin saber en qué momento había sucedido, éramos capaces de conversar sin discutir o de animarnos por algún tema que nos entusiasmara. En conclusión, Yukihira no era un mal chico, sólo era medio idiota y torpe con las palabras.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, fui de visita a la casa de Yukihira, pues insistió en que sería más fácil trabajar ahí. Tenía algo de razón en parte, si estuviéramos en mi casa seguramente terminaría haciéndose tonto por jugar con Isami, o peor... ¡se la pasarían molestándome todo el día! No comprendía la manía que agarraron ambos de joderme con cualquier tontería cuando llegaban a encontrarse juntos.

En fin, descubrir que Yukihira no era tan malo con las manualidades en verdad fue una sorpresa; mientras yo dibujaba los escenarios que necesitaríamos en pliegos completos de papel, él se encargó de recortar los moldes para la ropa de los títeres, armarlos y pegar sus accesorios. De vez en cuando jugueteaba con los que ya estaban listos, haciendo voces graciosas que no podía ignorar y terminaban haciéndome reír.

— ¡Wooh! ¡Dibujas muy bien, Takumi! —expresó completamente admirado al ver los tres escenarios que había terminado.

—Por supuesto que lo hago—respondí con orgullo, dibujar paisajes era uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos, después de todo.

—

El día de nuestra presentación llegó y, sorpresivamente, teníamos todo listo para comenzar; aunque tal vez el improvisar el escenario con el escritorio del profesor y una manta para poder escondernos detrás no estaba en nuestros planes, era mucho más rápido que tener que armar un escenario para títeres con cajas la noche anterior.

¡Todo era culpa de Yukihira por pasársela jugando cuando ensayamos! No dejaba de burlarse de la voz aguda que hacía para los diálogos de la princesa ¡como si él pudiera hacerlo mejor! Además, le ayudé muchísimo con el asunto del caballero de la princesa, sólo tenía UNA línea para finalizar la obra, ya que tendría mucho más impacto de esa manera. Era algo que ni siquiera él podía arruinar, o eso esperaba con toda mi alma.

— ¡Es nuestro turno, Takumi! —anunció al ponerse de pie.

« _Sólo serán unos minutos y todo terminará_ », pensó Takumi, esperanzado a que no tuviera que hacer algo así de vergonzoso en lo que restaba del período escolar.

Una vez pegamos los dibujos que servirían de escenarios en el pizarrón y nos colocamos en cuclillas tras el escritorio, la clase guardó silencio y esperamos la indicación del profesor para comenzar.

Entonces mi pesadilla se volvió realidad.

Yukihira no decía absolutamente nada, tal y como esperaba, pero no contaba con que empezaría a hacer cosas graciosas con los títeres que manejaba, haciendo parecer a nuestra obra una comedia. Conforme iba narrando las escenas, él seguía empeñado en hacer reír a nuestros compañeros, por lo que no me quedó más que acoplarme a sus tonterías. ¡Aclaro! De no ser porque nuestro profesor también se reía, no hubiera caído tan bajo. Cuando la escena final comenzó, no pude sentirme más aliviado. El Primer Caballero daba aviso a la princesa de que los invasores habían sido vencidos en su totalidad, y que ahora podría gobernar tan bien como lo había hecho su padre hacía años; el acto terminaría cuando el caballero le jurara lealtad eterna a su princesa.

Sólo era una línea.

UNA.

—Mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a usted, princesa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a los chillidos que soltaron nuestras compañeras de clase y las expresiones de asombro de los demás, Yukihira acercó el títere de caballero hasta el mío, simulando que besaba a la princesa.

Quedé estático. Los aplausos que llenaron el aula parecían lejanos en comparación con el retumbante sonido de los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos.

Yukihira me había besado.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, lo vi ruborizado hasta las orejas y con una expresión de nerviosismo que incluso dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer.

Tomó nuestras cosas del piso y se puso de pie, agradeciendo por los aplausos que demostraban que les había gustado nuestra obra, y sólo sé que lo que dijo fue una especie de broma al escuchar las risas de nuestros compañeros de clase.

Reaccioné hasta que el profesor llamó a la siguiente pareja para que presentara su obra. Me puse de pie de un salto y me dirigí directo a mi lugar, sin intención de buscar a Yukihira con la mirada. Aún sentía mi rostro ardiendo y la confusión sobre si _eso_ en verdad había pasado o había sido una mala jugada de mi mente.

Apenas sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase, salí del aula a toda velocidad. No me importaba hacia donde fuera, sólo necesitaba despejarme un poco.

— ¡Takumi, espera!

¿Pero qué sería de una huída dramática sin que una mano en el brazo te detenga a medio pasillo? Con todo el coraje que logré reunir en ese momento, me giré hacia él, sin poder evitar que una avergonzada sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

—Sólo tenías una línea ¿y se te ocurre cambiarla?

Yukihira tenía esa expresión tonta de nuevo, y sentí como si el mar de dudas que me habían atacado hacía un rato desapareciera por completo.

— ¿Qué caballero de brillante armadura sería tan cobarde como para no confesarle sus sentimientos a su princesa?

 **-x-**

Hace tiempo alguien me sugirió hacer un fic con temática de festival escolar, pues ésto es lo que salió de esa primera idea x'D Empezó con que Takumi sería la princesa en una obra de teatro, pero entonces recordé cuando una profesora nos hizo presentar una obra con títeres y terminé aquí ~ lol ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
